preñados
by link B.P
Summary: La vida de percy despues de las guerra era mas facil y sencilla ahora le llego algo que enserio pondra aprueba todas sus destrezas la de ser papa
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado casi dos años de que cronos y Gea fueran derrotados todo esta en paz , nadie a querido destruir, ni conquistar el mundo en estos dos años , aunque si no fuera por los monstruos todo seria perfecto, hoy es 18 de agosto el cumpleaños de Percy , el salía de su cabaña para ir a desayunar, cada campista que veía le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños cuando llego al comedor ahí estaba annabeth esperándolo

Buenos días Chica lista a quien esperas?-ella le dio una mirada de reproche pero pudo ver que su mirada se suavizaba.

A ti sesos de alga feliz cumpleaños y más tarde quiero decirte algo

Decirme algo?

Si, es por tu cumpleaños es como un regalo

Si es un regalo está bien no ocupas darme nada

No se puede lo cargo conmigo desde hace dos semanas

Lo cargas?

No nada vamos a desayunar-dijo eso jalándolo del brazo para entrar al comedor,el se sentó en la mesa de Poseidón y ella en la mesa de atenea,el desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad el pidió una pizza azul y si refresco azul y ella un desayuno mas nutritivo pero mas voluminoso, lo cual dejo mas que sorprendiendo a mas de uno después del desayuno, hicieron sus actividades diarias , Percy fue a dar clases de esgrima y annabeth clases de griego antiguo, luego de eso se reunieron en la playa desplegaron una manta en la arena

Y bien que querías decirme que es como un regalo?

Percy la verdad yo- Percy veía algo rara a su novia

Annabeth estas bien te veo muy nerviosa?- le pregunta percy a su novia lo cual ella solo hace una afirmación con la cabeza.

Estoy emm yo estoy

Es algo malo?-al preguntar eso annabeth lo pensó durante unos segundos

No lo creo

Entonces porque estas tan nerviosa

Percy estoy embarazada-por fin le dijo Annabeth a su novio

Espera que me lo puedes repetir

Percy estoy embarazada-percy se puso blanco y luego verde, Azul, rojo y por fin volvió a su color normal.

Percy vio cómo su novia cerró los ojos, sonrió un hijo pensó voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo, las beso en los labios y le dijo:

Ese es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado, pero

Pero percy-quiso saber annabeth

Por donde nacerá por arriba o por abajo?-pregunto percy lo cual se ganó un golpe muy fuerte de su novia y un reproche.

Hablo enserio percy

Yo también hablo enserio

Perseus-le regaño annabeth

Eso no importa lo que importa es que voy a ser papa vamos a decírselo a Quirón-se pararon y se fueron corriendo, agarrados de la mano a la casa grande.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy y annabeth van caminando hacia la casa grande para decirle a quiron la noticia

Annabeth que le diremos a nuestros padres? – le pregunto Percy a su novia

Eso Percy lo resolveremos mas adelante

O no acabo de pensar algo horrible-exclamo Percy

Y tu pensando eso es raro-le dijo annabeth, Percy como un hombre maduro decidió ignorar ese comentario

Que le diremos a tu mama? Que le diremos a atenea?-annabeth se detuvo en seco ladeo la cabeza pensando en las posibilidades que tendría Percy de salir vivo una vez que atenea se enterara de que su hija favorita esta embarazada

Oh- dijo porfin annabeth- estas en serios problemas

Verdad que aremos

¿ Aremos? Me suena a los dos

Pues si los dos tu también estuviste involucrada en la creación de eso-dijo percy apuntando a el vientre de su novia, ella solo se limito a fruncir el ceño y a decir:

¡Pero si tu lo introdujiste!

¡Si pero tu lo dijiste que lo introdujera y no niegues que no te gusto¡

¡No lo niego pero tampoco lo afirmo!

¡porfavor debiste de escucharte , de haber visto tu cara y ademas de que me gritaste de que siguiera

Chicos-una voz nos interrumpió la c "charla" vieron por donde venia la voz , era quiron galopando hacia ellos - se puede saber que tanto gritan?

Gritando? Todo el campamento puede escucharlos

Queee?- miraron para todas partes cayendo en la cuenta de que toda su discusión

Había sido escuchada por todo el campamento, sus caras se volvieron mucho mas rojas que un tomate por la ira y la vergüenza que sentían, cuando uno de ellos decidió hablar :

Lo siento todo lo que te dije annabeth no te lo merecías losiento-dijo percy tragando su orgullo que era poco en sienta forma el se sentía culpable, aunque dándose cuenta de lo que dijo no era culpa lo que sentía era felicidad ¡ por los dioses! va a tener un hijo con el amor de su vida.

No, yo también lo siento-le dijo annabeth interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novio-también es mi culpa lo siento.

Yo no

Que?

Que yo no

Tu no que percy?

Yo no losiento annabeth , yo no siento culpa ni remordimientos, lo que siento es felicidad-

Annabeth la miro estupefacta no podía creerse lo que acaba de escuchar su novio estaba feliz, annabeth tomo un respiro y le pregunto a percy porque estaba feliz cuando la respuesta que consiguió fue lo mejor que había escuchado.

Estoy feliz porque te amo no eso no es correcto , las amo a los dos aunque todavía no esta con nosotros lo amo por solo el echo de que tu lo lleves es lo suficiente que necesito para amarlo, juntos tu y yo creamos algo fantástico, te amo como jamas voy a amar a alguien eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás, te amo annabeth .


	3. Chapter 3

palabras que salieron de la boca de su novio fue lo suficiente para que annabeth se pusiera a llorar, podrían ser las hormonas o no, no lo saben poro lo que si saben es que esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que annabeth mirara a du novio de otra forma y que esas palabras son lo suficientemente hermosas como para que una hija de atenea llorara.

Percy retiro las manos de la cara de annabeth y se quedó viendo por unos segundos su cara, percy pensó que aunque ella estuviera llorando, ella era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido jamás, incluso más que afrodita ( N.E por favor no le digan que yo escribí eso) dando un paso frente de ella y unieron sus labios se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso, de esos besos que están cargados con tensión sexual el ambiente que se estaba creando bajo ese beso lo decía todo, percy puso sus manos en las caderas de su novia aplicando un poco de fuerza pegaron sus cuerpos el uno del otro cuando por fin separaron sus labios, pero sus cuerpos seguían unidos no se habían dado cuenta de que acababan de llamar la atención de todos los campistas, Quirón decidió interrumpir la escena llamando la atención.

Pero para percy y annabeth parecía que el mundo se hubiera desaparecido solo están ellos dos nadie más, se están mirando sus ojos brillaban intensamente, percy decidió abrazar con un poco más de fuerza a su novia, acercando aún más sus cuerpos le susurro en el oído un te amo cargado de afecto con una voz varonil causando que una pequeña carga eléctrica bajara por la espina dorsal, sacándole una sonrisa junto con otro beso apasionado algunos campistas que no estaban con la multitud llegaron para presenciar la escena de los cuales estos eran sus amigos más íntimos, algunos campistas asqueados del azúcar que salía de la pareja se fueron otros como los hijos de afrodita sacaban un suspiros soñadores pero para la pareja ese beso o todos sus besos son como el segundo

Sus labios carnosos y dulces de ella , pequeños y salados del otro se conectaban perfectamente pareciera que sus labios fueron hechos para estar siempre juntos con un profundo pesar se separan solo para tomar aire y volviendo a retomar el beso esto paso por otro par de minutos.

En medio de un respiro Quirón decidió interrumpir con un poco rojo en sus mejillas escondidas bajo la barba

Campistas por favor vuelvan a sus actividades y ustedes chicos-dijo Quirón señalando a annabeth y a percy- hay algo que les tengo que decir

Quirón si es la "charla" mi madre ya me la dio y sinceramente quede traumado

No le hagas caso Quirón, en cualquier caso nosotros-señalo annabeth a ella y a su novio- tenemos algo que decirte a ti.

Bien entonces porque no hablamos en la casa grande-Quirón y los chicos entraron la casa grande detrás de ellos los líderes de cabañas y sus amigos entraron a la casa grande , la pareja se sentaron juntos tomados de las manos oteando los alrededores esperando que los líderes y amigos se sentaran, percy está feliz de compartirles a sus amigos y a su segundo padre las grandes noticias, mientras que a su lado annabeth pensaba en cómo se lo tomarían sus amigos en especial Thalía dado que ella solo iba a estar ahí por un par de días, cuando todos entraron al salón y sentándose en sus respectivas sillas

Bueno- hablo percy llamando la atención de los chicos-ya que están todos, annabeth tiene algo que decirles


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth miro a su novio de mala manera y le susurro que porque ella, percy se quedo pensando un momento con la mirada perdida en el techo, le respondió:

Quieres decirle a tu madre que estas embarazada?

Annabeth se quedo en silencio mientras pasaba su vista por todos sus amigos cercanos, pensando en lo que aran sus padres que ella a la edad de 20 años ha quedado embarazada ¿como reaccionarían su papa y su madrastra? ¿Como lo haría Sally? Pero el peor pensamiento es de como reaccionarían sus padres divinos su madre de seguro montaría en cólera contra percy, por otro lado de seguro Poseidón los felicitaría el nunca a tenido nietos y creyendo que esta noticia le traerá una gran felicidad al dios del mar.

Por su parte Percy pensaba lo mismo pero mas dramáticamente de cono la cólera de atenea podría destruir medio continente, trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y pensar en algo bueno, a lo mejor atenea no le haga nada al fin y acabo el callo al tártaro por annabeth eso debe de ayudar ¿no? Aun que no va a usar esa jugada hasta cuando las chicas cosas se salgan de control, también espera que los dioses le ayuden a controlar a su suegra/prima.

Chicos-llamo quiron- pueden decirnos lo que tengan que decirnos

Percy dio un paso enfrente con la intención de avisarle a los campistas , cuando sintio un jalón en su manga se volteo para ver la procedencia y vio a annabeth que le lanzaba una mirada de acusadora percy le pregunto que si que pasaba

Yo les voy a decir

Pero creo que?

Perseus

Annabeth

¡¿Puede alguien decirnos que es lo que pasa?!-gritaron al unísono los campistas, sorprendiendo a la pareja lo cual hizo que les dijeran lo que pasaba:

Annabeth esta /estoy embarazada- grito la pareja al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a sus amigos tal fue la sorpresa que Valdez que estaba construyendo algo exploto, el unico que parecía sonreír era Will solace, paso un tiempo de incomodo silencio hasta que quiron rompió

Annabeth querida como es que lo sabes?- quiron le pregunto a annebth pero quien respondió fue otra persona

Yo se lo dije- respondió Will solace levantando la mano

Will nos puedes contar como lo supiste?-

Bueno- hablo will- el viernes pasado annabeth

Espera- interrumpió Percy- el viernes lo sabes desde el viernes y hasta ahora me lo estas contando?

Percy- le regaño annabeth- deja que Will siga contando lo que paso

Pero annabeth

Percy callate

Si annabeth

Bueno- prosiguió Will- el viernes pasado antes del captura la bandera donde Percy casi ahoga a toda la cabaña de athenea ya que ese día Percy y annabeth querían enfrentarse

Si me acuerdo- interrumpió Percy con una sonrisa en el rostro, annabeth miro esto enfadada

Si pero no era para que ahogaras a mis hermanos

Vamos annabeth no iba enserio

Eso es lo que mas les molesta a mis hermanos Percy

Y luego que paso Will?- animo Percy a Will a que prosiguiera con el relato

Después del enfrentamiento annabeth volvió a la enfermería porque sus mareos proseguían mientras esperaba porque estaba atendiendo a sus hermanos, ella empezó a sentirse peor cuando la fui a revisar estaba vomitando, entonces le dije que entrara y se sentara en una camilla y ahí fui cuando me di cuenta.

Entonces porque esperaste tanto en decirme annabeth?- pregunto percy a su novia embarazada

Percy cuando will me dijo que estaba embarazada me callo encima como un cubo de agua helada no sabia como reaccionarias, para serte sincera fue una mejor respuesta de lo que esperaba

Bueno chicos will ya nos explico como es que sabe que estas preñada, lo que yo quiero saber es como paso?- pregunto quiron a sus mejores campistas,

Quiron entre todos tu deberías de saberlo, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman pues empiezan a...

Eso no percy-interrumpio quiron a percy, sacando muchas risas por la broma-

Ustedes saben de que estoy hablando

Percy y annabeth se agarraron las manos se sonrieron mutuamente y se dieron un beso recordando esa fecha en especial que quedaría grabada en el interior de sus corazones.

 _Flashback_

 _Hace dos días fue el cumpleaños numero 20 de annabeth lo celebro estupendamente con su familia en san Francisco, le habían llevado a comer hablaban sobre sus planes en el futuros, esos planes consistían la universidad en la que asistía, también en sus planes con percy su padre últimamente había estado bromeando que si cuando se casaban lo cual ponía a annabeth tan sonrojada que le podía ser competencia a un tomate._

 _Ahora ella se encontraba en un avión rumbo a nueva York también a celebra su cumpleaños con la familia de su novio, aun quedaban unas horas antes de que su avión aterrizara, se recostó en el sillón cerro los ojos trato de dormirse._

 _Annabeth caminaba por el pasillo del aeropuerto con las maletas en sus manos paso por las puertas al estacionamiento, annabeth miro por todos lados en busca de un transporte a su izquierda vio a algunos taxis estacionados, a su derecha a automóviles recogiendo y dejando gente, annabeth camino a su izquierda buscando un taxi que la llevara a la casa de su novio_

 _Annabeth- escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre se volteo para poder ver quien era la voz y a quien vio fue a su novio agitando su mano para llamar su atención, annabeth corrió hacia donde esta su novio se encontraron en un abrazo y lo beso_

 _Sesos de alga me alegra verte- le dijo a su novio con una sonrisa en el rostro_

 _Lo mismo digo chica lista por cierto feliz cumpleaños- le dijo percy lo cual saco una sonrisa de annabeth y un grasias._

 _Percy agarro las maletas y la encamino al auto donde estaba paoul esperándolos, al verlos les sonrío y le dedico a annabeth una sonrisa y un buenos días con un feliz cumpleaños,percy metió las maletas al maletero y se sentó en la parte de atrás con annabeth, durante todo el camino al departamento percy y annabeth se pusieron a coquetear no paraban de reír, paoul veía esta escena divertido pero sin apartar los ojos del camino de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor antes de llegar al departamento paoul vio como la pareja se comía a besos, annabeth estaba recostada con percy besándola arriba de ella con una mano en si abdomen y cada vez subiendo mas y mas ellos en su propio mundo ni se daban cuenta que paoul los esta viendo_

 _Chicos ya llegamos- anuncio paoul regresando a la pareja a la realidad sonrojándola furiosamente por lo que estaban haciendo_

 _Se bajaron del carro iban a agarrar las maletas cuando paoul les dijo que no lo hicieran y subieron las escaleras al departamento al tocar a la puerta salió Sally con una sonrisa en el rostro salió cerro la puerta con seguro y volvieron a meterse en el auto, esta vez iban de camino a montauk en poco tiempo llegaron al lugar cuando se instalaron debidamente sally preparo una gran comida y un pastel el cual ya habían comprado al terminar su comida salieron a la playa e hicieron una fogata se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales( la escuela, familia, planes a futuro) el tiempo paso muy rápido ya había oscurecido cuando paoul y Sally se metieron a la cabaña solo percy y annabeth se quedaron junto a loa espesura de la noche y las estrellas como su única compañía, se quedaron un buen rato en silencio observando la calma del mar y la luz de la luna se observaron mutuamente cunado se dieron un beso pero no cualquier beso este esta cargado con mucha pasión se tumbaron en la playa pero aun así sus labios no se despegaban se quedaron así unos segundos cuando se levantaron e irse a una habitación._

 _Fin del flashback_

Y bueno así fue como paso-declaro percy

Pero si no dijiste nada-contrario Jasón ya que percy solo había pensado en aquel día

o es cierto-afirmo percy -bueno chicos eso a ustedes no les interesa

Resoplaron molestia sus amigos ellos querían saber los detalles pero nunca se los sacarían a la pareja.

Pero aun así los felicitaron por ser padres las mujeres a annabeth y los chicos a percy , Quirón veía a annabeth y a percy con orgullo no podría a ver elegido a mejores campistas ni a mejores personas .

Bueno-hablo percy-es hora de avisarles a nuestros padres.


	5. Chapter 5

En la carretera hacia nueva york se vía un carro de fresas un chofer con ojos en todos los lugares de su cuerpo, en la parte de atrás del camión dos personas se veían un hombre más bien se podría decir que es un adolescente de unos 18 o 19 años de edad con su cabello negro desordenado y unos ojos verdes mar a su derecha una muchacha de la edad del chico con un largo cabello rubio y unos ojos grises tormenta, sentados al lado con sus dedos entrelazados annabeth chace y percy Jackson, iban en silencio mientras que los arboles pasaban como una mancha borrosa verde.

Percy-hablo annabeth a su novio, con la cara pálida y con sus ojos grises temblando se podría decir que el miedo no, no era miedo más bien pánico el solo una vez había visto así a su novia y eso era cuando se cayeron aquel lugar, con solo verle la cara él lo sabía cuándo annabeth chace tenia pánico solo quería decir que están en un gran problema claro con tan solo 19 años y estando embrazada cualquiera tendría pánico

Si, que pasa annabeth?-apenas articulando esas palabras le pregunto el chico a su novia el también tenía pánico pero se sentía tan feliz va a ser papa

Que pasa percy?-le regaño annabeth-tu sabes lo que pasa que le vamos a decir a nuestros padres?

No lo se-le contesto percy a su novia-si tu no lo sabes que te hace pensar que yo lo se

Percy miro a su novia que tenía la cabeza baja , él no quería hacerla sentí mal , el exprimiendo su cerebro y poniendo en orden sus pensamientos,

Annabeth –le llamo percy, a la chica que tenía aun lado con la cara de tristeza y de culpa- a mí no me importa lo que digan nuestros padres divinos o mortales, lo que me importa es que voy no vamos – se corrigió percy negando con la cabeza- vamos a ser padres, tantas penas que sufrimos, tantas lagrimas que derramamos , tanto sufrimiento que sufrimos, nos han hecho fuertes pero te digo esto una vez que tengamos al bebe no todo será color de rosa de seguro también sufriremos , también lloraremos pero de lo que si puedo estar seguro es que lo superaremos como una familia nuestra familia.

Percy que estaba viendo a annabeth llevo su mano a su mejilla la acaricio con digna delicadeza borrándole un hilo de lágrimas que le salían de los ojos , esa chica lista y fuerte que siempre a todo el mundo le habría parecido emocionalmente fuerte que no lloraría ni suplicaría en este momento ,en este mismo estaba al borde de las lágrimas esta tan feliz que las lágrimas recorridas eran de las mas y totalmente absoluta felicidad , plantándole un gran y profundo beso , sin darse cuenta un tiempo había pasado el paisaje verde , fue remplazado por una gran calle pavimentada color negro, aceras color gris , edificios de diferentes color podían ser vistos con tan solo voltear la cabeza con un gran suspiro percy y annabeth supieron que de aquí en adelante tenían que resolver este problema juntos solos ellos dos nada mas.

* * *

 **se que es muy poco para sus gustos y solo quiero decir que el próximo será mas largo**

 **una pregunta para ustedes si pudieran ponerle el nombre al bebe de percy y annabeth cual seria?**

 **también comenten que quieren que sea niño o niña?**

 **su opinión es importante**


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, TAL COMO LO PROMETI AUNQUE ESA PROMESA LA HICE ASE AÑOS PERO AQUI ESTA,YA SE LO QUE VAN A DECIR YA PARA QUE YA NI ME IMPORTA BUENO PUES NI MODO AQUI ESTA ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MAS LARGO.**

* * *

Percy y annabeth subieron las escaleras del edificio, se pararon en una puerta color blanco con unos la numeración 10 en metálico encima de la puerta, percy busco en sus bolsillos la llave.

Oh-oh-exclamo percy

¿Qué pasa percy?-pregunto annabeth

Es que deje las llaves de departamento en la cabaña 3-explico el hijo de Poseidón

Sesos de alga-dijo annabeth con voz cariñosa

Solo espero que nuestro hijo saque tu inteligencia-dijo percy

Espero lo mismo-dijo annabeth-porque con la tuya

Ey, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-reclamo percy

Que eres bueno con la espada pero no eres muy listo

¿Y se supone que tu me amas?-pregunto percy con voz indignada.

Por supuesto que te amo sesos de algo-dijo annabeth, agarro las manos de percy y se las puso en su vientre-si no te amara esto jamás estuviera aquí.

Percy sonrió y la beso mientras acariciaba el vientre de su novia embarazada, se separó de ella y le susurro un te amo.

Yo también te amo sesos de algo.

Percy se acercó a la puerta y le dio un par de golpes y espero hasta que la abrieran.

La puerta se abrió y de ella se mostro una mujer extremadamente atractiva de unos cuarenta años. Su largo cabello castaño tenía unas cuantas canas, pero sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa fácil y su alegre vestido desteñido la hacían parecer mas joven.

Percy-sonrió Sally, abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo a su hijo-me alegra que estés aquí

Mama-dijo percy mientras le correspondía-me alegra estar en casa

Annabeth-dijo Sally, también regalándole un abrazo-no me malentiendan me alegra verlos, pero se puede saber ¿por qué están haciendo aquí?, ¿porque no están en el campamento?

Bueno, mama la verdad es que-comenzó percy pero fue interrumpido por un jaloneo en sus pantalones y una voz chillona.

Hermano- exclamo la voz desde sus pantalones, percy al voltear se encontró con una niña de unos 2 años, con una cabellera castaña y unos ojos cafés, una bonita sonrisa en la cara y unos cachetes inflados y con tinte rojizo.

Andrómeda-dijo percy, agarro a la niña y la beso en la frente.

Hola Andrómeda-saludo annabeth, a la pequeña hermana de su novio

Annbe-dijo la niña mientras la abrazaba, después de los saludos se metieron a la cocina, Sally los sirvió unos vasos de agua.

Bueno niños, se puede saber ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Paso algo?-interrogo Sally, percy y annabeth se removieron incomodos en sus sillas.

No puedo venir a mitad de las vacaciones a ver a mi madre-dijo percy con una voz sarcástica, Sally lo miro con el ceño fruncido, este bajo la cabeza apenado y murmuro un lo lamento

Sally-le llamo annabeth- ¿no está Paul?

No querida, Paul salió a hacer una compras no vuelve hasta más tarde.

Ah, oh, está bien, disculpa Sally pero por favor podrías darme algo para comer, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa apenada

Claro cariño, de hecho en eso estaba-dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento-mientras esperan porque no se ponen a jugar con Andrómeda

Claro mama-respondió percy, agarro la mano de Andrómeda y se la llevó a la sala.

Annabeth y percy jugaron con la pequeña hasta que Sally los llamo para que fueran a comer lo que la castaña no se espero es que annabeth comía más que percy, _aquí pasa algo pensó quieren que estemos Paul y yo, quieren que estenos los dos para decirnos ¿qué puede ser? ¿No será que? No, no es posible_ , Sally no comento nada solo observo hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió mostrando a un hombre de cuarenta años, Paul blofis el actual padrastro de parcy y padre de Andrómeda.

Paul-repitieron annabeth y percy

¿Annabeth, percy?- dijo Paul incrédulo-¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Paso algo?

Porque todos creen que pasó algo? ¿Acaso no puedo venir de visita?-pregunto percy

Con indignación, mientras que Sally, Paul y annabeth alzaban la ceja con incredulidad.

Bueno, está bien si paso algo-acepto percy, Paul y Sally soltaron un suspiro exasperado, él siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas, ellos tenían el consuelo de que Andrómeda era solo una mortal pero con percy como hermano no sabían qué iba a pasar.

Y ahora que es, una misión peligrosa, ahora ¿Qué dios necesita tu ayuda?, ¿adónde vas a ir?, ¿con que tipo monstruos te vas a encontrar?-bombardeo con preguntas Sally a su hijo.

No mama, no es algo tan peligroso-dijo percy tratando de calmar a su mama, pero luego lo pensó mejor-la verdad creo que es aún más peligroso

Percy-regaño annabeth-no creo que sea peligroso, será difícil si, pero no peligroso

Yo, no lo creo annabeth-replico percy-cuando se lo digamos a tu mama va a querer matarme

A ver, díganme ¿porque atenea va a querer matarte percy? Sé que no le caes bien y ya te ha amenazado otras veces, pero no te a echo nada-dijo Sally

Madre-dijo percy seriamente, lo cual era raro en el-¿cómo reaccionarias si te dijera que vas a ser abuela?

Sally cruzo los dedos y los puso debajo del mentón y alzo la ceja, se quedó unos segundos callada, para percy esos segundos fueron como estar en el hotel casino lotto bien podían pasar horas antes de que obtengan una respuesta.

Primero-comenzó Sally-te diría que eres muy joven para ser padre, segundo te diría que de ahora en adelante tu vida será aún más difícil y por ultimo te felicitaría, pero porque la pregunta, no es como si…-Sally dejo de hablar, abrió los ojos de par en par, annabeth comiendo más que percy, luego se acordó de que antes de que llegara Paul annabeth entro al baño y salió un poco pálida.

Mama-hablo percy con su característica sonrisa en el rostro-felicidades vas a ser abuela, annabeth está embarazada.

¡Perseus!-grito Sally, levantándose del asiento, asustando a todos nunca creyeron ver a Sally Jackson tan enojada-¿¡cómo se te ocurre!?

Pues así nada más me dije voy a embarazar a annabeth-hablo percy estúpidamente

¡Perseus!, esto no es un juego-regaño aún más fuerte Sally-¿tienen idea de en donde van a vivir? Por los dioses apenas tienen 18 años.

Yo tengo 19-aclaro annabeth, pero se ganó una mirada enojada de Sally, _por los dioses pensó sí que da miedo._

No me hagas hablar de ti jovencita-exclamo la castaña-creí que ibas a ser más consiente de las implicaciones de hacer eso

Percy y annabeth solo bajaron la cabeza y murmuraron un lo siento, Sally iba a gritar otras cosas pero sintió las manos de su esposo en los hombros y soltó un suspiro, miro a los niños que seguían con la cabeza baja, solo se calló durante unos minutos para luego hablar.

Bueno-dijo Paul, hablando por su esposa-según los mitos los semidioses no viven mucho y además no estás feliz Sally de que tu familia se está expandiendo.

Sally solo soltó un suspiro exasperado, Paul tenía razón estaba feliz iba a ser abuela, toda madre quiere tener nietos abrasarlos y consentirlos pero por los dioses es muy rápido y demasiado inesperado, Sally siempre supo que annabeth y percy se iban a quedar juntos, pero esto.

Está bien-acepto Sally, relajando a annabeth ya percy-aún no he acabado con ustedes jovencitos, ya les dijeron atenea y a Poseidón.

Estos se enderezaron en sus asientos y negaron con la cabeza

Bien-hablo Sally-es mejor que se preparen tomen un taxi al monte olimpo y díganles en cuanto terminen ahí, se vienen de nuevo que aún tengo algunas cosas que decirles entendieron, bien, es mejor que se vayan.

Percy y annabeth se levantaron del sofá donde estaban sentados y salieron del departamento en dirección al empire state, rumbo al monte olimpo.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth y percy salieron del departamento de Sally a toda prisa dado que si se quedaban por más tiempo ahí posiblemente les darían un regaño olímpico, pero lo que más le tenían miedo va a ser decirle a sus padres divinos eso más que nada tenía aterrado a percy, dado que athenea no era muy fan del hijo de poseidon después de más de 4000 mil años poseidon y athenea aún se odiaban aunque el odio parecía más unilateral por parte de la diosa, recientemente y solo recientemente se había ganado su aprobación aunque era más una amenaza que cualquier otra cosa.

Le señalaron al taxista más cercano se los llevara, lo cual tuvieron algo de suerte dado que estaba desocupado, un taxista desocupado pensó percy esto es extraño ¿no será una treta de athenea para deshacerse de mí y llevarse a anabeth?, no no no ella jamás haría eso jamás dejaría a su hija favorita como madre soltera….. Creo, posiblemente ,talvez .

Todo estará bien percy-dijo annabeth a su lado mientras el taxista conducía por las concurridas calles de nueva york-veras que, como ya hablamos nuestros padres o más bien digo mi madre no hará nada.

Tienes razón-dijo percy, formando en su novia una sonrisa arrogante-bueno siempre la tienes, pero nunca creí que mi madre reaccionaria así

Yo también me sorprendí y mucho-afirmo annabeth

Solo tenemos que decirles a los dioses y luego tenemos que ir a san francisco a decirle al señor chase

¡Oh!-exclamo annabeth con una sonrisita nerviosa

¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esa sonrisa?-pregunto incrédulo percy.

Es que, lo que pasa es que mi papa ya lo sabe-murmuro annabeth

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Porque?-pregunto percy totalmente shockeado-¿pero no dijiste que lo descubriste ase tan solo unas semanas?

Para eso existe el Skype, sesos de alga –le contesto la rubia sarcásticamente

Bueno si, pero es que, la verdad no sé qué decir-dijo percy.-aunque mirándolo por el lado amable ya le dijiste ahora es una persona menos, dime ¿qué tan duro fue el regaño?

Más que un regaño fue más como que estaba feliz-dijo la rubia, ella se rio al ver la cara de incredulidad de percy-él sabe que lo semidioses no vivimos mucho tiempo y es muy extraño que uno llegue a edad adulta.

Eeeee con que así fue-dijo percy con una sonrisa en los labios-es impresionante de tu papa que nos haya dado el visto bueno.

No sé porque te sorprendes sesos de alga, si siempre le has caído bien

¿Es así?

Por supuesto, no me contaste que él y mi madrastra te pidieron ase años que me rescatar cuando estaba sosteniendo el cielo por culpa de cronos.

Bueno si, aunque fue más como un protege a nuestra familia-dijo el ojiverde recordando el día en que llego a la casa del señor chase con una gorra de aviación y unos lentes de sol, percy soltó una risita.

¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto annabeth

Me acorde de tu padre-contesto percy, annabeth le miro de una forma extraña-no me malentiendas es solo que el día en que llegamos thalia, zoe y yo a tu casa en san francisco, el…..eeee sabes que olvídalo.

Está bien, mira ya casi llegamos-señalo annabeth el gran edificio de más de 200 pisos, salieron del taxi, caminaron por el lobby hasta dar con el portero que leía un libro de con la imagen impresa de un chico de pelo rubio sosteniendo una espada dorada.

*cof cof* buenas tardes, queremos ir al piso seiscientos-dijo percy, portero tardo para despegar los ojos del libro debía ser interesante, miro atentamente a percy y a annabeth.

Tomen la tarjeta y pásenla por el lector –explico el portero a la pareja, mientras continuaba-solo asegúrense de que no haya nadie en el elevador-percy y annabeth se miraron incrédulamente y no era para menos se supone de que debería de cuidar la entrada al olimpo pero que te deje pasar asi como si nada es extraño.

Sin perder tiempo se metieron al elevador e hicieron lo que dijo, una canción de lo más exasperante empezó a sonar, esa canción debió de ser idea de apolo.

Es extraño-dijo annabeth después de un tiempo

¿Que es extraño?-pregunto percy

Pues, usualmente uno tiene que pelearse con él para que nos deje pasar, pero ahora solo nos dio la tarjeta y nos dijo que pasáramos, casi como si supieran que vendríamos.

Tienes razón, es extraño, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo percy, las muertas con un ruido sordo se abrieron dejando ver una antigua ciudad griega blanquecina hecha de mármol reluciente con fachadas color rojo, puestos en las calles vendiendo no solo la réplica del vellocino sino un tamaño miniatura del argos 2 y no solo eso una réplica de anaklusmus y del cuchillo de annabeth y muchas otras cosas más que los siete hemos usado.

Caminamos por las calles mientras veían a dioses menores caminar mientras murmuraban y señalaban hacia la parejita, caminaron sin prestarle la mayor atención debida.

Hasta que por fin llegaron al consejo se estarán preguntando porque al consejo y no al templo de sus padres si bueno como los dioses siempre están ahí serie el primer lugar para buscar, si no lo irían a sus templos, como sea entraron al consejo y si ahí estaban poseidon y athenea solo ellos dos , el dios del mar vestía con sus shorts, su camisa hawaiana y unas sandalias por alguna razón se le veía con una sonrisa satisfecha, la diosa al contrario parecía estar enojada casi y se le podía ver una vena en la frente , en cualquier momento parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Se arrodillaron frente a sus respectivos padres, mientras estos los animaron a levantarse, Poseidón se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de que dijera algo unas luces blancas los segó momentáneamente, apareciendo apolo, Hermes, Hestia y afrodita, apolo y Hermes traían una cámara fotografía y tomaban video, afrodita saltaba de la emoción, esa escena es comparable como cuando aún niño de le va a dar un juguete nuevo, Hestia parecía ser la más tranquila como si esperaba o como si ya sabía algo.

¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- exigió athenea

Venimos a verlos

Tu no Jackson-rugió la diosa al semidiós, este solo respondió con una ah

Es el evento del siglo, no podíamos perdérnoslo-contestaron Hermes y apolo con las cámaras en mano- las futuras generaciones merecen saber lo que paso aquí

¿Y tú afrodita?- pregunto poseidon

Pues yo, he estado esperando este día desde hace tiempo.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo saben?- pregunto annabeth, mientras los dioses asentían con la cabeza y la parejita se sonrojaba-¿pero cómo?

Soy la diosa del amor cariño, yo lose-respondió afrodita

A mí me lo dijo Hermes

Yo lo escuche mientras hablabas con tu papa-dijo Hermes-soy el dios de los mensajeros Skype es parte de mis dominios.

Yo-empezó a decir athenea- aun así quiero oírlo de sus labios

Bu…bueno madre-tartamudeo la rubia- la verdad es que

Tu no hija-corto la diosa de la sabiduría-de ti no quiero escucharlo, si o de el-dijo apuntando a percy, con una mirada acusadora como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de toda la humanidad.

Eh-solo fue lo único que dijo percy antes de que todo su cerebro se apagara momentáneamente, para luego pensar un simple mierda.

Bueno la verdad es que – comenzó a decir percy mientras todos estaban expectantes, apolo y Hermes seguían grabando, afrodita se taba la boca con las manos, Hestia le hacía señas de apoyo, su padre sonreía y su suegra quería matarlo se notaba como sus nudillos se ponían blancos de tanto apretarlos, trago saliva y se armó de valor-annabeth está embarazada.


End file.
